<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пельмени by ab_ovo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738735">Пельмени</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab_ovo/pseuds/ab_ovo'>ab_ovo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Stuffing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab_ovo/pseuds/ab_ovo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пельмени</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Фестиваль «Всемирный день пельменя» проводится ежегодно с 2015 года в рамках развития бренда «Удмуртия — родина пельменей!» и направлен на развитие позитивного имиджа региона, узнаваемости республики за ее пределами, пропаганду национальной удмуртской культуры.</p><p>Не знаю, откуда у нашего народа тяга к покупным пельменям — разве что с советских времен, когда не было мяса нормального, а серые с красным пачки с мятыми полукружьями «пельменей», можно было приобрести только по праздникам. Разве что с тех пор. Чисто по привычке.</p><p>Сегодня покупать развесное нечто, наполненное соей, вместо того, чтобы дойти до магазина и сделать нормальный фарш — не уважать себя. От сои пухнет все тело, растут сиски, жопа становится дряблой, бедра покрываются дрожащей клеклой субстанцией, а что творится с потенцией и вовсе обсуждать неприлично.</p><p>Совсем иное дело — свои, ручной лепки пельмени. Их и делать приятно — в чисто мужской компании под разговоры да шутки, и есть легко — со сметаной да с хреном под водку две-три сотни за раз, да и пузо от них особое — круглое, да тяжелое, стоит не дрожит, высится мощно, вперед выпирает и под ним тоже стоит — не менее веско.</p><p>Сашка посмотрел на Алекса и вздохнул. Лепить пельмени было еще долго, трахаться хотелось неимоверно, у Алекса, как всегда стояло. И пузо заманчиво раздвигало края халата, но слово-закон и до тех пор, пока все пельмени не будут слеплены, развлечений не предвидится. Пост, мать его, прямо.</p><p> </p><p>Впрочем, пост уже миновал и эти пельмени, наверняка, будут последними перед летом, гора в необъятном холодильнике Алекса все равно скоро кончится, а с приходам жары уже и смотреть на них будет не радостно.</p><p>Хотя смотреть, как Алекс поглощает пельмени сотню за сотней было.. слишком сладко, чтобы отказываться от этого зрелища хоть на три месяца, хоть на неделю. Как он вздыхает, поливает сметаной глубокую миску, накладывает сверху хрена, утверждая, что так острее и глубже войдет и отправляет сразу по нескольку штук в рот, глотая, почти не жуя.</p><p>Смотреть, как ползет вверх пузо, увеличиваясь в объемах, выпячиваясь над ремнем, натягивая свободную до воскресного обеда рубашку, как складываются вокруг пуговиц складки, как расползаются в сторону полы, как пуговицы медленно наклоняются и ползут в стороны, растягивая уголки петель, пытаясь освободиться. Как Алекс довольно потирает живот большой ладонью, убрав очередную миску и тянется за следующей, тяжело привставая и двигая брюхом массивный кухонный стол.</p><p>500..600..</p><p>— Иди-ка отсоси, — зовет, откинувшись на спинку широченного дивана Сашку хозяин квартиры, который считает, что удовольствия должны идти вместе — так острее чувствуется. Сашка охотно тянет пряжку толстого ремня, с трудом отгоняет пуговицу брюк в петлю и, расстегнув ширинку Алексу, берется за толстенный член, а второй ладонью пробирается к тугому чреву под рубашку, оглаживая, массируя и наслаждаясь.</p><p>— Ну, не тяни,. — и Сашку за загривок рывком наклоняют к здоровенной головке, заставляя надеться на нее губами, тянуть на себя, всасывать, облизывать, пока Алекс стонет от наслаждения и сам гладит верх живота, вздувшегося от непомерного растяжения.</p><p>Впрочем, не такого уж и непомерного — еще четыре сотни Алекс уберет в себя легко, а потом уже станет думать, хочет ли продолжить ужин или можно перебраться на кровать и трахаться всю ночь до упаду. Любого другого и сотня пельменей заставила бы дрыхнуть без задних ног, а на Алекса переедание производит чисто физиологическое воздействие и тогда Сашке достается. Но он не против — совсем наоборот.</p><p> </p><p>Алекс, выпятив бедра вперед, кончает, а Сашка, хитро улыбаясь, вытирает губы и отправляется за новой сотней, вылавливает их из огромной кастрюли и пододвигает партнеру новую миску, полную с горой горячих пельменей. Смотреть, как Алекс ест — это секс. И сам Алекс- воплощение живого секса — высокий, за два метра, огромный, широкоплечий, с неохватным животом и сильными руками, стройными при таком массивном теле ногами и крепкой подтянутой задницей. Конечно, чтобы носить такой пузень нужно иметь крепкие ноги. Одежду на Алекса шьет на заказ один старый еврей и благодаря его таланту в костюме и пальто Алекс кажется не таким уж огромным и широким. Почти даже нормальным — просто большим. Если, конечно, не дотрагиваться до него и не пытаться обнять или погладить и снять пиджак, рубашку, майку, расстегнуть штаны и выпустить наружу те две части тела, которые вызывают у Сашки непременный восторг и жесткий стояк — брюхо и член. Оба под стать друг другу — огромные, полные, наполненные и рвущиеся вперед.</p><p>— Чего замечтался? Тащи следующую! — уверенный шлепок по заднице отправляет Сашку за новой сотней и банкой хрена. Пока он возится с крышкой, мучаясь и отвинчивая так легко завернутую Алексом банку, тот уже успевает опустошить половину миски и неторопливо поглаживает живот, натянувший рубашку до предела, вздыхает и расстегивает пару пуговиц — сверху.</p><p> </p><p>...900 и сыто отдуваясь Алекс приканчивает десятую сотню и, подгребая подушки, отваливается на них, упираясь в подлокотник дивана. Перерыв.</p><p>— Сашка, сообрази-ка чайку.</p><p>Сашка набирает трехлитровый чайник водой из канистры, привезенной с дальнего родника, и, водрузив на плиту, садится рядом с Алексом. Что делать дальше он и сам прекрасно знает. Расстегивает до конца рубашку, на которой чудом удержались пуговицы, задирает на необъятном, вспухшем шаром чреве майку и, легонько надавливая, принимается массировать живот Алекса по часовой стрелке, начиная от пупка — от центра к краям, сперва поглаживая, потом уже с усилием вдавливая ладони в разделенный выпуклыми мышцами на сектора живот. Желудок чувствуется отдельно — огромным набитым валом, подпирающим диафрагму и легкие так, что дышит Алекс только грудью, а кишечник набит настолько, что перстальтика почти замерла, все внутри сдавлено, забито с трудом перевариваемыми кусками теста и мяса. Сашка находит справа, чуть выше пупка особо твердый участок и сосредотачивается на нем, разминая, вдавливая, дрожа уверенными пальцами настолько глубоко, насколько пускает его внутрь мощные мышцы и живот Алекса поддается, отвечает басовитым урчанием, пропуская жирное мясо и клейкое тесто дальше, глубже, по естественному пути. Алекс вздыхает, боль отступает, а наслаждение усиливается. Сашка массирует живот методично, с удовольствием, все сильнее давя на вздутое чрево, расширяя круги, оглаживая далеко выступающие за тело края живот, пока не начинает свистеть чайник.</p><p> </p><p>Протягивая Алексу большую пиалу с мятным чаем, Саша кладет ладонь на горячее брюхо и гладит его, легко касаясь растянутой пупковой впадины, в центре которой выпячивается завязанный когда-то бугор и поглядывает на разлегшегося гиганта, довольно дующего на чай и бесшумно прихлебывающего благодатный напиток. Рука Сашки спускается все ниже, массируя низ обширного чрева, разглаживая светлую полосу, деляющую брюхо на две половины и подбираясь к головке члена, обнаженной, почти с кулак величиной, блестящей от смазки и притиснутой к животу сильной эрекцией.</p><p>— Баловень. — Алекс улыбается, отставляет пиалу и командует: — Тащи пельмени.</p><p>Что еще нравится Сашке в их отношениях — так это то, что им не нужно объяснять и договариваться о том, что будет дальше. Нет, конечно, стоп-слово существует, хотя пока еще его не приходилось произносить ни разу за тот год, пока они вместе. Нравится то, что не произносится вслух, сколько чего и как будет есть Алекс, нравится его степень контроля, нравится распределение ролей — топ здесь Алекс и именно он, несмотря на непомерные объемы и обжорство, крепко держит все в своих руках. Нравится немногословность Алекса и его ненасытность — во всех смыслах этого слова: в сексе и еде его топ может позволить себе то, что убьет обычного человека. У Алекса же от гигантских порций еды лишь крепче и дольше стоит. Пока Сашка мечтательно выгружает новую сотню пельменей в миску, накрывая их половниками сметаны и хрена, хозяин квартиры усаживается поудобнее и наливает себе еще чаю.</p><p>Первая сотня второй тысячи улетает легко, вторая уже медленнее, на начале третьей Алекс снова укладывается и Сашка долго массирует чудовищно раздутое брюхо, а затем дрочит каменный член топа, пока тот с трудом упихивает в себя пельмени один за другим. Кончить так просто Алекс сейчас не в состоянии, член раздут и тверд, как гигантское чрево и так же неподвижен. Сашка нетерпеливо сдергивает с себя джинсы, белье и обильно смазав себя и член Алекса смазкой, садится на него верхом, стараясь не коснуться ногами живота партнера. Опускается он медленно, головка протискивается в анус с трудом, даже будучи сильно смазана. Только через несколько минут Сашке удается принять в себя огромный фаллос и оба замирают, стараясь не двигаться и почти не дышать — от наслаждения и боли. Затем Саша начинает потихоньку подниматься и постепенно наращивая ритм имеет себя сам, пока Алекс разглядывает его из-под полуопущенных век. Сашка остановившимся взглядом упирается в брюхо и чудовищно, невероятно наполнен похотью, которая только растет с каждым движением, ширится и никак не может найти успокоения. Лишь через полчаса ему удается с трудом кончить и даже тогда не хочется слезать с члена, который торчит, подобно органу Приаппа, столь же недвижим и крепок.</p><p> </p><p>— А помнишь, мы были голодными студентами? — неожиданно говорит Алекс. Да я за пачку пельменей удавил бы тогда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>